


stake your claim

by carnivorousBelvedere



Series: sun and moon/alpha and omega [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, alpha! Dave - Freeform, omega! Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: He should have seen it coming. A famous human alpha director, mated with a bottom rung mutant blood omega? What a fucking scandal.Dave is a little possessive of his mate.Just a little bit.





	stake your claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ireallyloveicecream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyloveicecream/gifts).



> i'm apparently far the fuck away from being done with writing Homestuck ABO, ty ireallyloveicream for continuing to enable me <3
> 
> this was live jammed for the Strilonde Fan Jams server!

The blue blood shouldn’t have done that. They really, really shouldn’t have.

However, that’s over and done now. Karkat can feel the anger coursing under his mate’s skin like static current as he drags him down the extensive hall. “Dave, where on fucking earth are you going?” 

Dave doesn’t answer, he just bares his teeth and growls, low and resolute. Karkat recognizes the tone instantly. How could he not? It’s only the sound of the most possessive, needy alpha that ever graced the face of this planet. 

He should have seen it coming. A famous human alpha director, mated with a bottom rung mutant blood omega? What a fucking scandal.

Scandal would be an understatement on Alternia. It’s no wonder the blue blood took advantage of the night to pull that bullshit. However unlike his home planet, that blue blood alpha won’t get culled here for such an out of line move.

That stupid troll. They’d simpered through that entire painful conversation and when reaching out to shake Karkat’s hand, they stuck out their opposite arm and pressed the flat of their wrist over the lapel of Karkat’s jacket, scenting him dangerously close to the hidden mate bite and scent glands of the omega. 

A double insult to the mated pair standing before them.

Karkat knew what would happen seconds before it occurred and he stuck out his hand to grab Dave before the alpha lunged out and went for the troll’s throat. His quick action saved them from an alpha brawl PR disaster. 

Not like their entire relationship wasn’t a media drama already. 

Still, Dave would have actually killed them if not for the fear of hurting his omega in the process.

Up until that incident, the evening had been a mix of fans and affluent individuals who paid to be there. That was how these frivolous galas and fundraisers worked, and if it wasn’t for the forceful hand of their PR agents they’d be home. 

After preventing Dave from potential murder, Karkat had said he was fine, had tried to make him stay. But Dave wouldn’t have it. As soon as they were out of the banquet hall and away from prying eyes, Dave tore off the troll’s suit jacket and tossed it into a water fountain. Karkat had thought he’d be done there but clearly that’s never how things went with Dave Strider, who could probably win medals in category of “Most Needy Alpha”. Not to mention Dave already had several Buzzfeed articles to the tune of “Ten Times Dave Strider was Totally Extra”. Now his over-the-top alpha is dragging him down a random hallway in pursuit of some unnecessary retribution. 

“Dave!” Karkat snaps again as he almost stumbles on a patch of carpet. 

The alpha doesn’t acknowledge him, besides a slightly tighter squeeze on his hand as he is tugged along. Karkat huffs loudly to signal his displeasure. He should know better than to distract Dave when he’s dead set on something like this, letting alpha tendencies win out over all logical reasoning. Karkat can see the anger rolling off of him in waves with his shoulders set in a tense line. 

Dave seems to find what he’s looking for, a couple of nondescript doors that more or less blend into the wall. The first door he opens is a full storage space. He frowns and pulls Karkat to the next one. It’s just a regular broom closet, shelves stacked with miscellaneous supplies. He quickly looks to scan the hallway, determines that it’s empty, and steps into the space with his mate following. He closes the door behind him as he gently spins Karkat to the center and drops his hand.

Karkat anchors himself there with crossed arms as Dave fumbles for a light. A dusty bulb pops on above them and Karkat does not pay it any mind.

“Dave, what the fuck are you doing? I thought we were going home.”

Dave takes his fiery tempered omega into his arms. Karkat can hear his thinly concealed aggravation through seething breaths, barely keeping a lid on it. Karkat uncrosses his arms to slip them around Dave in a gently placating gesture.

“I couldn’t,” Dave pauses as he inhales and his fingers tighten where they are placed on Karkats back. The omega finds himself pressed up against his mate as Dave pulls him in to kiss him, not yet elaborating. The kiss is soft, almost tender, but quickly blossoms into something threatening. He breaks away, obviously trying to hold himself back. “They had no _fucking right_ to do that.” His face pinches. “I swear I can still smell that disgusting asshole on you.”

Karkat can’t restrain his eye roll. “Oh my god. Dave, we threw out my jacket. Kanaya is going to be pissed, by the way. But there’s no way you can smell them. You can scent me properly _if we go home_.” He doesn’t want to be in this broom closet. His omega is telling him he should be back in his den, with his mate. 

Dave squeezes him tighter and pulls Karkat under his chin. “No.”

“No?!”

The alpha sucks in a ragged breath, felt through his rumbling chest. Karkat can’t see his face from how they are tucked together, but he’s sure his face is lit with possessive rage. “You’re _mine_ , Karkat.” He dips his head down to press his nose to the previously bitten scent glands on the base Karkat’s neck, breathing in deeply. 

Karkat, despite himself, instinctively lets his head fall to the side and bares neck to his alpha. It’s an intimate gesture and really only meant for mates in private. _Mates_. He’s still not tired of the little thrill that runs through him when he remembers Dave is his mate, who he belongs to and who belongs to him.

The thought is accented by the increase of possessive alpha hormone dispersing in the air. 

“You’re perfect, you mean fuckin’ everything to me, and you’re _mine _,” Dave growls against his neck and draws Karkat out of his head by the blazing intensity of it, “And I want the whole world to know that.”__

____

____

It’s pure heat. Karkat shudders but lets that thrill trace through him at his mate’s thick voice and promising words. The troll opens his mouth to retort they had the most public ceremony probably ever recorded but his words are swallowed by the heated press of domineering lips on his. He feels one of Dave’s hands snake up to cup the back of his neck, the other one still securely wrapped around his waist. 

Even away from the soft comfort of their den, Karkat feels safe. Though the air is beginning to fill with scents of _want_ and _need_ and _mine_ , Dave smells like the clean scent of their shared shampoo and _home_. Even with the egregious, insulting breach of bonds he experienced that evening, he can forget it when he’s wrapped up in the wrought iron embrace of his steadfast alpha. 

But right now? Dave is slowly walking Karkat back into the wall, cupping his head and pushing him against it. He knows what Dave intends to do, and it isn’t exactly something safe or comforting. They’ve been edging towards a cliff and Dave intends to jump off. Dave isn’t worried about safe. That’s the last thing on his mind. 

Dave’s chest rumbles. They’ve passed the point of no return and Karkat knows it. He won’t be able to calm him down, convince him to take him home. Not in this heated, delirious state as Dave lets his biological imperative to claim rule out over all else. As well it’s hard for Karkat to say no. It had been hard to say no to Dave ever since his final courting gift, ever since they made their bond. 

It doesn’t take long for him to be drowning in the pheromones, able to read his alpha’s feelings of possession, anger, and the exponentially growing arousal. 

And though he protests with a soft whine of his chest, it’s far too difficult to push him off like this. Not with those assertive lips against his or grasping hand around the back of his neck. Karkat lets himself melt into the conflicting waves of arousal and belonging that lap at his core, sucking in deep lungfuls of his mate’s scent. His need for shelter and to offer it in return melds with the desire to make them one whole being. 

In reality it’s much coarser than that. Pressed up so closely Karkat can feel his alpha’s own arousal through this clothes. Dave continues to kiss him roughly, hands falling to his dress pants. He tugs at them and Karkat half expects him to whine at the barrier, as if that would make them suddenly disappear off his legs. He doesn’t, at least, and works deftly to remove the clothing. It’s not as if Dave doesn’t have plenty of practice at this point in their relationship, though the circumstances are fairly different. 

Dave’s lips continue dominate his and Karkat lets himself melt into it as his pants are yanked down. Before he knows it Dave is breaking away from his mouth, fumbling to heft up his omega and guide himself into Karkat’s nook. Karkat’s arms are hung loosely around his mate’s neck and his head rolls back, actually gasping for air. As his mate, he’s attuned to Dave’s pheromones, and now he realizes how fuzzy they’re making his brain when he wonders, _When did Dave take off his pants?_

Dave nuzzles into the troll’s neck, a silent solicitation for him to reciprocate as his swollen human bulge nudges as his nook. 

Karkat slips an arm down Dave’s neck and dredges himself out of the pheromone-drunk stupor. “Dave…” he softly undertones a warning. He hates how Dave can just do this to him. He’s already dripping red slick and his bulge will unsheath any second now. Well no, he doesn’t _hate_ it but… 

Dave turns his head to press a kiss to his scent glands. As Dave’s fingers trace the sheath, Karkat feels him lining up with his nook. 

Karkat sucks in a ragged breath as Dave drives forward and enters him. _Fuck_. It’s always so intense, so goddamn full when he‘s still sheathed. He’s already so slick and the alpha slides right in. Dave doesn’t go in all the way at first, he pulls out slightly before thrusting again and pushing to the hilt. He takes a fistful of his omega’s hair and growls or moans or some combination of both. 

His bulge unsheathes and Karkat curses. It’s like a small orgasm in itself and he would fold over on himself if not for Dave holding him, caging him to the wall. “Dave,” he almost shouts. 

“Karkat, fuck,” Dave moans and kisses him again, somehow even more fiercely. “ _Mine_.” 

He takes a firm hold of the omega and starts to rhythmically thrust up in to him, deep and barely measured. Karkat cries into his mouth as the base of his dick smashes against the edge of his nook. 

It won’t take long now. Karkat can already feel the burgeoning knot. He makes himself turn away from Dave’s mouth to speak. 

“Don’t knot me, Dave. Don’t you dare fucking do it,” Karkat gasps out. Dave whines in his ear and strokes roughly into Karkat again. 

Karkat won’t be able to come unless Dave knots him. His threats are hollow. He wants to feel his alpha fill him. They’re genetically incompatible, yes, but that doesn’t change how much he wants to feel their fluids mixing inside his body. 

Dave mouths at the fading mate bite on Karkat’s neck. The feeling of his teeth pricking at the mark around his sensitive scent glands awakens something feral in Karkat. Coupled with the frantic press of Dave’s knot against his entrance, he regresses to something base and animalistic. 

“Dave,” he lets his head fall back as he moans. “Alpha.” 

Dave gasps like he’s been punched. He fucks into Karkat harder and he can feel the knot fully swelling, preventing Dave from thrusting into him as deeply. 

“Omega, my omega,” Dave ferally growls in response as the knot bumps against the ridge of his nook. 

Karkat’s ability to deny himself any longer dissolves and bubbles out of his mouth with a gasp. He lets himself relax and Dave knows what he needs immediately. He grabs his omega’s hips and pushes down. The troll goes pliant, throwing his head back to the wall with a yelp. His body dutifully loosens up as Dave pushes in his knot and unleashes a delirious high-pitched whine. 

It’s everything. It’s too much. Karkat’s walls constrict around Dave’s knot as he finally comes. Dave doesn’t stop, he continues to work his hips and grind his knot inside Karkat as the omega tightens around it. Karkat writhes as another wave of orgasm washes through him. He can feel the genetic fluid he’s releasing, the sensation mixed with the sustained frantic jerking of Dave as the knot thrusts against the pulsating tightness. He keeps working his hips, letting the squeeze of Karkat’s orgasm peak his own. 

Finally, feverishly, Karkat feels him coming inside him. Dave’s mouth opens around his neck as he gasps out and closes it to drive teeth into his gland.

It’s selfish. Karkat’s not in heat right now, it’s unnecessary. But damn if it doesn’t just feel so right in that moment. Karkat gasps out Dave’s name again and throws his hands to dig into his mate’s shoulder as another cry is forced out of him. 

Everything blacks out.

When he comes to, Dave is panting softly and pressing gentle kisses to his face. 

Karkat assess the situation without opening his eyes. His neck aches delicately. He feels so pleasantly full. 

“Dave, what the fucking fuck was that.”

He’s greeted by a low but satisfied hum. “You smell better.”

“Yeah, of fucking course you think so,” Karkat grumbles and opens his eyes. Dave peers back at him with a sheepish half smile. Karkat tries to shift his back on the wall and groans as the knot tugs inside him. “I can’t believe you.”

“Mmm, believe what?” 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Karkat twists his head to reveal his neck, causing the fresh bite to twinge.

Dave kisses Karkat’s cheek, deliberately avoiding the area now. “You were so _good_. You’re always so good, ‘kat.”

The alpha is still pretty blissed out from the intense orgasm. Karkat also can’t help the pleased shiver that runs through him at Dave’s praise. 

He doesn’t want to look down and see the splashed red across Dave’s dress shirt from how his bulge spasmed between them.

He huffs and leans his head against the wall. Motherfucker. 

“When we get home, we need to _talk_ , Dave,” Karkat mutters.

Dave nods his head non-committedly against his cheek. 

“Dave, seriously. You can't just send me ten personalized edible arrangements while I’m working this time.” 

“Yeah, but they were fuckin delicious weren’t they?”

Karkat groans. He’s got another twenty minutes to go stuck to this idiot.

His idiot. 

But still.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] stake your claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196216) by [cryptichedonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptichedonist/pseuds/cryptichedonist)




End file.
